today
by gothygurl
Summary: song fic. today by garry allen. jacob p.o.v


_Today, he told her that he loved her_

_Put a ring there on her finger_

_And promised her forever, together_

I watched as they exchanged vows

"do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Sawn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked him.

"I do." he smiled and put the ring on her finger as a tear rolled down his face. Wimp. It should be me.

"do you Isabella Marie Sawn take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she smiled and put his ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." the priest said and they kissed. I should be the one kissing her. It should be me standing up there putting that ring on her finger.

"may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Everyone stood up and clapped when they walked down the ales.

_Today, she smiled for all the picture_

_And he was right there with her_

_Making all the memories without me_

_And it hurts to say this out loud_

_Looks like she's really gone now_

"Alice how many more pictures. We've done so many already." Bella asked as Edward sister made them pose for another photo.

"just one more I promise." she said and the camera flashed

"I think that's enough Alice." HE said.

"fine fine. Oooh its time for the dance." she said and walked over to the d.j. she picked up the microphone and turned it on.

"okay people its time for Bella and Edwards first dance as husband and wife!" she said giggling. He lead her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close. The soft sounf of a piano started playing. And they began dancing.

"what the hell kind of song is this?" I said to no one unparticular.

"its Clair du Lune you mutt. Its their song. The song that was playing during their first dance, first kiss, first time they said I love you, in the back ground when he purposed and now this." the blond one named Rosalie said coming up next to me.

"well its stupid if you ask me."

"no one did."

_To day is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her_

_So tell me why re these tears in my eyes?_

_I know I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything _

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

I watched as they made their way to everyone. Saying hello and thanking them for coming. She looked over and caught my eye. She looked up at Edward and said something. She started walking over to me.

"jake. Im so glad you came." she said and hugged me.

"you know I could never miss your wedding." I said putting on a happy face.

"god can you belive it. My wedding. Wow. They mean it when people say time flies by."

"are you happy?" I asked. She smiled and looked back where Edward was standing talking to seth. She turned back at me

"I couldn't be happier. Hes my everything. Everything I've ever wanted."

"good. Im happy for you." I lied.

_today I though about the moment I could have said I love her_

_And promised her forever, together_

_Today, today it really hit me_

_That she didn't really miss me_

_She's found a new beginning_

_And I'm wishing I had one more chance_

_God knows its too late for that_

I couldn't do anything as I watched them hug and kiss. Why didn't I speak up when I still had a chance. I could have told her how I felt. I could have told her I love her. And it would be us kissing and hugging at our wedding. It should be me not him. I just want to go back in time and change what I did and didn't do. But its too late now

_Today, is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her_

_Today, so tell me why are these tears in my eyes? I know be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

_Today is the happiest day of her life_

_I should be happy for her_

_But I've lost everything I've ever wanted_

_Today, he told her that he loved her_

_Put a ring around her finger_

They went around saying good bye to their families saying good by. saying good bye to their friends and they walked out the doors. They got into their limo and drove away. Sad part is she didn't say good bye.

She really is gone. She was everything I ever wanted. And I've lost her.


End file.
